Many And Many A Year Ago
by NCMSBear
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy, one of the demons living in Far, Far Away, realizes his crush on the beautiful princess Clare Edwards. Though, the princess has a big secret, that can change the kingdom, her love and everything forever, to her atleast. Love? Or not?
1. Annabel Lee

**Hey guys! It's NCMS here, with another story! I got this idea while working on a project for school while watching Shrek 4...weird ways to get ideas...and I really wanted to write this. Ok, this is more of a fairy taleish instead of my usual drama/oh my god stories. I want this story to be full of love and humor, with fluff. To summarize it, a romantic comedy, with a side of fairytale. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Eli's POV**

My love, perfectly represented like this:

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Clare Edwards;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Clare Edwards;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Clare Edwards;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulcher_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Clare Edwards._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Clare Edwards._

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Clare Edwards;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Clare Edwards;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulcher there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

Ok so maybe that poem's not entirely true. I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, one of the demons who lives in Far, Far Away. Cheesy name, huh? People fear me, no, I'm not Shrek. It may seem like it. Shrek's just a story that parents use to get their kids to get to bed. Clare is the daughter of Queen Helen and King Randal. Though divorced, the two rule the kingdom together. Then there's Prince Jake, and his father Glen, how's known as a 'Fairy God Father' stupid right? How Clare and I fell in love?

It was many and many a year ago

In a kingdom by the sea…

**You may have heard of the poem, "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe. I replaced Annabel Lee to Clare Edwards, and there's going to be more. Just some drabble and intro. I'll post the second chapter either tomorrow or Monday, review please! Free cookies for reviewers! -NCMSBear**


	2. Demon

**Hi! Second update today! Thanks The Cliffhanger Girl, jmpaz13, and BlackRabbit550 for reviewing! I love Annabel Lee, PS...ok so like I said, this stories gonna be all over the place when it comes to genre. Yes, this is based on Shrek 1 and 2, I completely love those movies, they're classic. Anyone heard of Changes by Butterfly Boucher Feat. David Bowie, Accidentaly In Love by Counting Crows, and All Star by Smash Mouth? They're my favorites on the Shrek soundtrack. Oh my god, anyone saw Puss In Boots? Awesome, right? Ok, enough ramble, here's Chapter 2 of Many and Many A Year Ago!**

**N****o POV**

Clare Edwards, hid a big secret. A princess, should be perfect, beautiful and flawless. One little flaw, kept her away from that. Every true princess in Far, Far Away didn't care what her people said, and never found love past her own rank. Don't fall in love with the peasants, demons, fairies, and other magical beings. Clare scurried across town, hoping to get to her hideout before sunset.

As the sun was setting, she managed into the small wardrobe by The Dot, and hid there like she did every night. With a sudden flash, the princess was a demon. In Far, Far Away, a demon had human like characteristics, though they had an evil mind, pale skin, dark hair and pale features, and they were just, lifeless. They can easily scare people, and Clare couldn't risk anyone see her like one.

When Clare was a year old, an astrologer predicted that if Clare ever comes in contact with a demon, she will turn into one at sunset every day, until she found love. Clare came in contact with a demon in school, was rushed home and she learned everything. Being ashamed of what she was, she found the hideout. It's been her safe heaven since.

Eli Goldsworthy is a different type of demon. When he was young, an astrologer predicted that if he met royalty, he will defy the demon boundaries. CeCe, his mother, made sure he met the princess. He did so, gaining him his emerald green eyes, crazy personality that can be very unstable. Eli was walking around town around 3 am, until he bumped onto the ground. "Oh! Sorry!" A voice apologized, and her blue eyes shined. "Eli." He says, holding out her hand. "Clare." She whispered, regretting it. "Princess?" he asks. She nods, and Eli helps her up. "What are you doing out this early?" Eli asks. "Why are you?" She snaps back. "Touché." He whispers, and she giggles.

Holding her hand, Eli guided Clare over to the castle. Clare waved hi, wearing a hoodie, sunglasses, and anything that could cover her demon like features. She stopped, grabbed his hand, and took him up to her room. She took everything off, and he stared at the purple dress with black leggings and black flats. He couldn't help but notice that her hair was black, straight, and dull. She was pale, her eyes not as bright as he's seen them in royal ceremonies. She had auburn, curly hair, with porcelain skin and was full of life. "What happened…you look like a-" Eli started.

"Demon…it's a long story. I met a demon when I was younger." Clare answers. "I'm a demon…I think I met you when I was younger…" Eli realizes. "Wait! You? You're the one that put this curse on me?" Clare gasped. "No! I mean…well…"Eli trailed off, confused. "Oh my god. Get out! Because of you, I'm stuck as a monster!" Clare yells. "Sshh, before you wake someone up!" Eli whispers loudly. "I don't care, you did this!" Clare adds, and her door knocks. Eli ran out the window, and Helen opened the door. "Clare honey, you ok?" She asks. "Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at you're hiding place?" Helen realizes. "Yeah…" Clare whispers.

"Imma go to bed." Clare replies, and turns off the light. "Love you honey." Helen says, and closes the door. Clare sighs, looking into the darkness. Eli's figure is glowing, a side of a demon's features. "God! You scared me!" Clare gasps, as Eli can see Clare's hair changing color, getting curlier. Demons can see in the dark, can come in handy. "Sorry. Look, I'm sorry for meeting you like 15 years ago…ok?" Eli apologizes. "I forgive you, now get out!" Clare answers, shooing him away. Eli goes to the terrace, then jumps off the castle.

Going back to his cottage, Eli slips into the house, CeCe and Bullfrog there. "Where were you?" CeCe asks. "Out, met the princess." Eli mutters. "Ok, demons are supposed to be out at night but why the hell didn't you tell me?" CeCe starts. "Look, I'm sorry, ok?" Eli apologizes once again that morning, then went to bed.

**This Chapter was more of introducing some more, I promise things start to happen _tomorrow._Please review for virtual brownies! Thanks! -NCMS ;D**


	3. Why Did I Do That?

**Hi! Hallelujah, managed to update today. I had a long day. Funeral, then after party then Grandma's house. Thanks The Cliffhanger Girl, and Eclare55512 for reviewing! Shoot, I hadn't started whatever I had planned, so that may be for next chapter, which might be sometime this week. Speaking of that, forget whatever I said about a schudule, I just barely can't seem to follow it, so I'm going to update whenever I can. Enjoy!**

"Ms. Edwards, you majesty, your carriage awaits." A man wearing a black suit and tie said as Clare awoke in the morning. "Thank you." She smiles, then goes to her dresser. She grinned, seeing her auburn hair, instead of the dull black. She needed to fall in love, and today she was catching up with Prince Jake. She put on a green dress, with black flats. She walked down stairs, and caught up with her parents. "Mom, Dad, are we ready?" Clare asks, her eyes shining and her mother smiled. "Yes, oh Clare. I wish you can fall in love, just like Darcy did…" Helen trailed off, thinking about Darcy's wedding a year ago. "I know, I wish that too." Clare agrees, and opens the castle doors.

Her mother guides her to the carriage, and her father follows. "Where are we going?" Clare asks, looking out the window. They were in a part where hasn't seen, and Clare enjoyed this. "East Far, Far Away. This is where the least…pleasant…people live." Her father answers. Clare thinks back to the demon that she met earlier this morning. What was his name…Ellie? Elias? No matter, she's probably never going to meet him again, nor she wants to. The carriage came to a stop, as Clare followed her parents into a cottage.

Meanwhile, Eli was running around the house, packing up all his belongings. He blew it again. He broke the law again, and now his family was going to pay for it. A royal guard caught Eli as he landed onto a tree. The guard gave Eli one minute to run or he'll need ID, Eli on probation by accidentally catching the royal advisor's house on fire. Now, the royal family is here to execute Eli, and burn down their house. Eli, trying to find a way out, bumped into another guard, needing ID, busting him.

Eli threw all of his valuable things outside, and made sure his parents weren't sleeping. "Shit." He muttered, seeing a carriage. "CeCe! Bullfrog! Look outside!" Eli yelled, pushing his parents out of their bedroom. He guided them towards the living room, and the door knocked. "NO!" Eli screams, and CeCe stopped. "What's going on?" CeCe asks, staring at her son. "Mom, Dad, remember the probation?" Eli starts. "Oh god, Elijah! What did you do?" CeCe sighs. "I uh…invaded the castle, snuck into the princess' bedroom then scared the crap out of her. But we met after I snuck out after curfew. I'm sorry!" Eli explains. "Now what?" CeCe asks, as the door knocks even harder. "You and Bullfrog go out through the backdoor. Start over, as normal everyday peasants. Dye your hair, put on makeup, take charisma classes. Two newlyweds wanting to start a family." Eli says. "Honey, we'll come back for you, ok?" CeCe says, and takes Bullfrog's hand.

The couple went out the back door, and Eli waiting a minute. He slowly opened the door, expecting the worst. "Time to-" The princess, as Eli recalls as Clare Edwards started, but stopped as she looked into his eyes. "To…?" Eli asks. "Wait a sec." Clare blushes, then goes over to her parents. "Please do not burn down his house, please!" Clare begs. "Honey, why do you care?" Helen asks, walking away from her daughter. "Ok, three…two…one…" Helen whispers, as Eli screams while a canon is shot. In about 3 minutes, the entire house is in flames. "Mother!" Clare yells, anger in her voice. "He's just a demon, honey." Helen answers. "He's my…friend! Please, stop. Please, I promise he'll stay out of trouble. Just please, stop!" Clare begs. "Very well then." Randall replies.

The house stops in flames, but is completely devastated. Randal and Helen goes to the carriage, and Clare stares at it. "All because of me…" Clare whispers, ashamed. "Clare, you coming?" Helen asks, Clare nods and goes to the carriage.

**3 Months Later**

"Thank you so much!" Eli cheers, as Clare finally managed to get the Goldsworthy's a house a few blocks away from the village. That day about Eli's house burned down, never really has left each other's minds. "Why did I save him? I don't know." Clare tells herself. In two days, was the arranged marriage of KC Guthrie and Clare Edwards. Clare resented this, and she hated the fact she can't fall in love by herself. No, she needs to marry the royal consoler's son.

They claimed KC is different, and she will completely love him. She's hung out a couple times, and she doesn't exactly favor KC. "Still need to escape?" Eli asks over the phone, hoping to hang out with Clare. "Yeah…we can go hiking?" Clare suggests. "Sure! Absolutely!" Eli cheers, and grabs his shoes. "Welcome." Clare replies, puts on Eli's gym shorts and T-shirt, tying up her hair, and putting on sun glasses. Clare sneaks past the guards, and meets Eli at her hideout.

"Ready?" Eli asks, holding her hand. "Yup." Clare answers. "Clare, this is Adam Torres." Eli introduces. "Hi, I'm Princess Clare." Clare says, and holds the boys hand. "You're a peasant?" Clare asks. "Actually, I'm a Canatesius." Adam replies. "Cana watis?" Clare chokes back. "Canatesius. I'm human, but I can be eaten. Easily. But I grow back, as long as I still have my heart." Adam explains. "Wow, I guess you never go hungry." Clare replies, and they laugh. "Well what are we waiting for? Hiking!" Eli says, and heads out. "Let's go!" Clare answers, following him.

**Next chapter, I promise it will be longer, and sometime this week. Please review and enjoy! -NCMS :)**


	4. 3 Times

**Holy crap. That's all I gotta say. April 29****th****, today is June 20****th****. SUPER sorry I didn't update along with "Insane." I got off writer's block, so I have ideas now, and I'm ready to write! I'm dedicating today for both Many and Many a Year Ago and Insane. Thanks for every who reviewed almost 2 months ago! Enjoy!**

"Come on, Clare Bear! Hurry up!" Eli yells, at the top of the mountain. Clare takes another deep breathe, and takes another step forward. "Eli! Adam! Wait…for…me!" Clare calls, and Eli starts heading down. "Let's go." He whispers, grabbing her hand and guiding her hand. She felt the coldness as their hands touch, and it felt good. Adam gave a big grin, seeing his best friend and the princess heading down. "Don't fall!" Adam jokes, and Eli growls at him. "Hey, get on my back." Eli orders Clare, and she stares at him in a confused manner. "Just get on." Eli repeats, and Clare does so. "Watch this." Eli says, starting to run at full speed down the manner. Clare, screaming in surprise, gripped herself tightly to Eli, squeezing her eyes closed.

In about 5 minutes, Eli and Clare were down the mountain, heading for The Dot. "You're crazy." Clare pants, turning to Eli. "Drink coffee! Do crazy things faster with more energy!" Eli cheers, and turns to the cashier. Peter was there, and he turned to Eli and Clare. "Your highness." He says, and Clare smiles. "Sssh." She whispers, and turns to Eli. He smirked, "Two lattes, two muffins and one éclair." Eli orders, and Clare hits him. "I want some of éclair." Clare says, and Eli nods. "You're half the éclair, I'm the other half. Kay?" Eli says, and Clare grins. Paying, Eli sips some of his latte. "To be honest, latte is Italian for 'You paid too much money' because both together is $8. I paid $10 in total!" Eli jokes, Clare bursting in laughter. "I wish KC is like you…" Clare whispers, things going awkward.

"Trust me Clare, it's tough being a guy. If you buy her flowers, you're after something. If you don't, you're not thoughtful. If you're proud of your achievements, you're an egotist. If you're not, you're not ambitious. If you cry, you're a wimp. If you don't, you're insensitive. If you try to keep yourself in shape, you're vain. If you don't, you're a slob. But hey, that's how girls view us." Eli explains, and a smile grows on Clare's face. "Come on Edwards, I'm not blind. Spit it." Eli orders, and Clare starts blushing. "What?" Eli asks, and Clare sips on her latte. She reaches for the éclair, her cheeks furiously blushing. She couldn't help it. Feelings she's felt for Eli, it's just not good. Also, when she's getting married in 2 days.

Clare liked Eli, more than friends. The clean, half-human half-demon princess crushing on a demon? Not good. Eli smirked, and waved his hand in front of her face. "Wakey Wakey earth to Clarey." Eli chants, and she snaps to reality. "Blue eyes, your cheeks are a nice pink…why?" Eli asks, and Clare can't help but start to have tears. "Um…let's take you to the castle." Eli says, guiding Clare towards the castle. She stayed silent, but kept the tears in her eyes. The stung, and Eli laid Clare in her bed, and she jumped as thunder boomed outside. "So much for a sunny-Adam! Shit! We-we forgot him! I'll be right back." Eli panics, and Clare pulls on his shirt.

"What?" He asks, hoping for an answer. Clare starts crying, and Eli comforts her. "Sssh, its ok." He whispers, confused. "When I first met you, I never would have imagined that I would have such strong feelings about you. I never would have thought that I would have dreams about you or miss being by your side or get butterflies in my stomach when someone mentions your name. when I first met you…I never would have thought that I would…that I would_ love_ you." Clare cries, and Eli stares into Clare's eyes. "I…I…." Eli trails, not really sure what to say, and it starts pouring buckets outside.

_Boom!_ And Clare jumps again, and then she turns into a demon. More tears came down, and Clare ruffled her black hair. Her light characteristics turned dark, and she looked over at Eli. At least they were matching. Sitting in the dark, Eli kissed Clare, and once it was over, she stared into his eyes. She smiled, and kissed him. "What are we doing?" Clare asks softly, thinking about her wedding. "Something we both know was coming for a long time." Eli answers, going in for their 3rd kiss.

**Enjoy! :)**


End file.
